Insane
by ImSoHappy
Summary: He sits there, rocking slowly, back and forth, back and forth. Rated M! Contains: Insanity, Death, Violence, OOC Ryuichi. RyuichixTatsuha.


_Insane_

_RATED M! _

"_Kagome, Kagome,_

_When will the bird come out of its cage?_

_The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn,_

_Who's that behind you?" _

_The green haired male sung loudly and cheerfully while spinning on clean white floors. _

"_Tatsuha-kun! Tatsuha-kun! Come play with me!" The green haired man looked around everywhere in the room for his black haired friend and failed to find him. _

"_Tatsuha-kun! Where are youuuuu?" The male's eyes started to grow wet and worry ached his heart because his lover wasn't in sight. _

"_Tat! I said, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU TATSUHA?" The green figure started to shake violently and scream loudly causing men and woman in clean white coats to come running in. _

"_HE'S UNSTABLE! WE MUST INJECT HIM!" A doctor yelled._

_A nurse came running with a shot and the sharp needle tip pointed forward. She grabbed the green haired man's arm, and jammed the needle in, pushed on the top and let the liquid inside flow into the man's vein. The man instantly calmed down, and making sure he was all right, the doctors and nurses left. Rocking back and forth and slightly shaking, the man started to sing again, his voice crackling. _

"_Kagome, Kagome,_

_When will the bird come out of its cage?_

_The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn,_

_Who's that behind you?" He laughed and then looked around him again._

"_Tatsuhaaaa, Tatsuhaaa-baby where are youuuu?" The man's eyes then widened in shock when he then recalled what happened to the black haired male._

"_Tat-kun! Come here!" The man screamed._

"_Whattt baby? I'm busy, but I'll always have time for you!" Tatsuha grinned and walked into the kitchen._

_The green male smiled evilly and behind his back, loaded a gun and clicked it. He raised it slightly and pointed it at the male walking in._

"_Baby? What are you doing?" The black haired man looked terrified. "Put…put the gun down."_

_The green man shook his head. "No. I love you too much. This is for your own good. I love you, Tat-kun."_

"_What..what are you talking about? Tell me your joking..Ryu-" BAM. BAM. BAM. The bullets went flying into Tatsuha's chest and he fell to the ground. Tatsuha was shaking, nearly dead. The man smiled in pleasure and walked up to the male lying on the floor. _

"_I love you." He clicked his gun again, lifted it up, aimed it at the man's head, and then BAM. Blood splattered everywhere. The green man laughed manically, while licking his cheek. All he can taste was blood. Which was satisfying. _

_With that memory fading, the green haired man was still rocking back and forth, sitting in the middle of the room, murmuring to himself. _

"_I killed him, I killed him. I'm a murderer. Please forgive me Tatsuha-kun." He was shaking all over, and his eyes lowered. He then looked up, smiled insanely and laughed to himself. He forgot the memory already. _

"_At dawns and evenings._

_Who is in front of the back,_

_Where a crane and turtle slipped and fell?_

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage…."_

_The man began to sing to himself again, rocking back and forth, yet even slower then before. _

"_Tatsuha-kun, where are you? Come out and playyyyyy…" The green haired male's eerie voice echoed throughout the clean white room. The only color in the room was a gray door with a small window and bars on the outside. Next to the door, there was a small white card that read-_

_**Sakuma Ryuichi, Room 243**_

_**Criminally Insane.**_

_**Registered Date: July 25th, 2004.**_

_Slowly from the outside, you can still hear that slow singing._

_**END.**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Being honest, I have no clue what made me write this. I guess I was just that bummed out. This doesn't have any editing, and I quickly read over this and posted it. It's probably confusing and not that detailed! Sorry._

_UPDATES!_

_I'm starting my outlines for my new Naruto story called Forgive Me. The summary is on my profile. Also, I'm starting my outline for chapter one of my Tatsuha story, Love Me? It should be up by next week, so please please keep checking! R&R, por favor! _


End file.
